


The Regular (Coffee Shop AU)

by mysterysiria



Series: Teen Wolf Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: You’re a barista at Le Café and one of your regulars is the handsome, dark-haired Scott.





	The Regular (Coffee Shop AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot.

Today has been like most days at Le Café, the only Parisian coffee shop in Beacon Hills. At 7AM, our morning regulars come rushing in, ordering their fancy espressos and don’t even stay for at least five minutes. These people are like monsters. It’s still so early and this string of customers are grumpy as hell. What a way to spend a morning.

As the day starts warming up, nicer people are also entering the coffee shop, finally ending the morning chaos. My favorite part of the day is when Medium Vanilla Latte comes in, also known as Scott. He usually comes in at 9, just before his classes at the uni starts. 

“Hi,” is what he always says before ordering his one and only usual drink.

“Hey, Scott,” I love saying his name. “I’ll ring in your usual,” I say to him smiling.

“Oh, you’re the best,” He says to me with that charming smile. I hate it. No, I love it. I smile back at him, doing my best not to make it obvious that those words that he probably meant in the most general sense just made my day.

“Expecting a hectic day?” I ask him, trying to get more words from him. Scott has a cute voice, too. I wonder what’s not to like in this guy?

“Not really,” He answers in a relieved tone. “Just a couple quizzes today.” I move to the bar to start making his coffee. Thank god nobody’s next in line. I wouldn’t have to stay at the till. And I get to keep talking with Scott.

“Oh, good luck then,” I say to him. He thanks me and then I ask him if he’s tried other coffee concoctions, and he says no. I wanted to suggest a different flavor but it seems like he’s not yet open to it. Finally, as I finish making his drink, I hand it to him with the prettiest smile I could show him.

“Thanks, Y/N,” He says to me, then slurps the coffee. “Hey, this is amazing! This is Vanilla Latte, right?”

“Of course, your usual.” He nods at me approvingly.

“Wow, this tastes much better today,” he says with a smile. “Maybe I should let you make my latte every day.” OKAY, my heart is screaming for this.

“I’d be glad to!” I say, but just to make it interesting, I add, “Only if you let me make you something else you could try.” Scott takes another sip of his latte. The taste is convincing him to trust me with his coffee.

“You know what? Sure, surprise me. I’m sure I’ll love it,” Scott says and leaves the coffee shop. Now, what should coffee should I make him tomorrow?


End file.
